Kitty and Tiger
by ThunderKlaus89
Summary: One evening, Vermouth came to Hidemi's house for telling her something important. Something who can change their lifes.


It was a quiet night in Beika, Tokyo and, in her apartment, Hidemi Hondo, or Kir, as she was known into the Black Organization, was ready to go into the shower and then in bed, but she was caught by the sound of her doorbell.

She wasn't expecting someone and her brother Eisuke was with Ran, Shinichi, Sonoko and her boyfriend Makoto. She looked into the hole and she wasn't able to believe her eyes. When she opened the door, she found Vermouth, or Chris Vineyard or other identities, on her doorstep.

"Hi." Said the blonde woman, with a smile who Hidemi found so... Real.

"Why are you here?" Asked the raven haired woman, incredulously.

In fact, after the destruction of the Black Organization, she never saw Vermouth again. She was sure about her return to the States.

"I just want to see you. Are you busy? Have you got to do some things for the Bureau?"

"No, I'm free. Come in!" Said Hidemi, opening the door and the blonde entered the apartment, looking around and smiling a bit.

"Very nice. I like this apartment."

"Thanks. This is my real home, I always lived here."

"I know." Answered Vermouth, with her malicious smile and Hidemi saw the icy hazel eyes on her "I've always followed you for the Organization's security. And I've spyed you during your shower times and when you are in bed."

Hidemi was shocked "What? You followed me everytime?"

"Yes. Is so strange? I am a good spy, you know that."

"Yeah yeah. But tell me why." Said Hidemi, crossing the arms to her chest, smiling maliciously like Vermouth "The Organization's security wasn't a problem of yours, because you always wanted to destroy them. So, tell me the truth."

Vermouth smiled again "Really? You want to know the truth?"

"Yes! So?" Asked Hidemi, raising an eyebrow.

Vermouth walked toward Hidemi and the brunette doesn't move "I followed you because I've wanted to spy you." Said, smiling "I followed you because I like you so much. Because I love you!" Finally admitted, closing the distance with the brunette.

"You... You love me?"

"Yes. Is so strange?" Asked Vermouth "You're the most attractive girl I've ever meet!"

"There was Chianti. And then Jodie, Shiho Miyano... And you fall in love for me?"

"God, no!" Exclaimed Vermouth, shocked, taking Hidemi by surprise "I hated Chianti with all of myself, Shiho Miyano is straight and Jodie's too! She's Akai's girlfriend and I won't an engaged woman!"

"Are you for the fidelity in love?"

"In love yes. In another things I can't promise it!"

Hidemi smiled a bit, looking deeply into Vermouth's green eyes, who were shining like emeralds "So, you are serious."

"Of course. I'm ALWAYS serious."

Vermouth take Hidemi in her arms, caressing her long, black hair with an attention never showed before by the blonde "Show me your love."

"Are you ready for it?"

"No, but don't worry. I'll be soon!" Answered Hidemi, giving a wink to the blonde.

"I want you to be ready."

"Damn it, Vermouth! Kiss me and stop talking!"

This is what Vermouth needed and, after closing the space between them, the blonde pressed her lips upon Hidemi's, who deepened the kiss. It starts slowly and tender, but it growed so strong and passionate. They separated when the need of air was necessary "Wow... I love your lips so much!"

"I can say the same! God, I never kissed someone in my life and... And I love your kiss! Vermouth, I... I want to kiss you again!"

Vermouth give Hidemi another kiss, before the brunette started to unbutton the blonde's camisole "Hey hey hey! Your hands are so proud. Do you want something more than a kiss?"

"Yes." Answered Hidemi, embarrassed like hell.

And Vermouth awoke her feelings and in a couple of minutes them both were naked and they lying on the sofa, kissing and caressing with need, desire and the blonde take the girl in her arms with a bit of force for two time, before collapsing upon her, breathing hard.

"You're fantastic, Hidemi. I love you so much."

Hidemi looked at her "It's the first time."

"Sorry, I stole your virginity. But it was necessary."

"No no, that was ok. I mean, it was the first time that you call me by my real name."

"Yeah, um... I found unpersonally call you Kir. Maybe, if you want to start a relationship with me, we can found other nicknames like kitty or something else."

Hidemi smiled a bit, tenderly "Ok! You can call me kitty if you want, but only in this home, not outside."

"Ok, everything you want... Kitty!"

"I'm a kitty, you are a tiger!"

"A roleplay! Good! I like it."

"Tell me one last thing."

"What's that? What do you want to know?"

"What's your real name? Is Chris Vineyard?"

"Yes, this is my real name. But now stop talking." Said Vermouth, silencing Hidemi with a kiss.

And they started the second love round.


End file.
